Pawing for More
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Ciel finds out that there is more to Sebastian than meets the eye. Of course Sebastian can transform his physical body into that of a-a-achoo! ...into something that Ciel is allergic to. Fate has plans to ensure Ciel can admire this other form Sebastian has hid from him for so long. (This is my first fluffy-gone-pwp work, so don't be surprised at the lack of actual story please).


"Uuuuugnn..."

Sebastian smiled at this familiar sound as he tied back the curtains. His young master was ever loath to rise in the morning, and even the dim light of a wet, overcast, Autumn day like this one could make him groan when it faintly covered the room.

"Time to wake up, master." Sebastian said, in a soft voice that he employed when coaxing his young charge from the warm nest of his blankets.

"I am awake, you idiot." Came Ciel's weak, muffled response from within the three layers of bedding.

"Then it is time to get out of bed." Sebastian corrected himself, stepping up to the bed to peer over the small mound of cotton and satin that was his master. "Come, now, master. I have made cinnamon-sugar scones and a sweet milk tea for you."

It often took the mention of these delicious morning snacks to tempt the sleepy boy out, and today was no exception. The mound of bedding moved to shift this way and that, the faint outline of little feet and legs appearing under the covers as the boy uncurled from his huddled sleeping position. A rumpled head of dark, sleep-tossed hair peeked out, along with ten delicate fingers over the coverlet. His small, soft cheeks were alight with the rosy flush of sleep, and his pink lips parted on the breaths still measured heavy and slow for slumber.

"Nnngggggg!" Ciel gave one last groan of defiance, his forehead wrinkling with a tight frown, before it softened into a yawn.

Sebastian chuckled and turned away to fetch the tea trolley he had left by the foot of the bed. He looked up every now and again as he prepared the tea, seeing the stages of Ciel's waking. First there was the rubbing of his sweet, tired eyes with small knuckles, then the sleepy blinking of those startlingly blue eyes. Finally came the long, languid stretching of his slender arms above his head as he pulled his body upright. After that he would sit there, slightly hunched over his knees, running fingers through his hair or rubbing the sides of his face. This was Sebastian's cue that he was just steady enough to take the tea he would offer.

Ciel did so, yawning deeply once more as he accepted it.

"You have a free period of time this morning after breakfast, my lord, due to your incredibly admirable diligence in your work the past week. You have earned a bit of time to relax."

"About bloody time." Ciel mumbled, his eyes brightening as he sipped his tea and grew more awake. "Perhaps I'll just take breakfast in here and curl back up in bed."

"Like a cat, sir?" Sebastian asked cheerfully, making the boy scoff.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian. When I said 'curl up' I didn't mean I was actually going to try and curl my body like a cat. Honestly! That would be so very uncomfortable."

"On the contrary sir," Sebastian said, bringing Ciel a small delicate plate of his promised cinnamon scones, "It is extremely relaxing."

Ciel waited until he had taken a scone and swallowed the first bite appreciatively before asking,

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well, master..." Sebastian hesitated, and it was not lost on Ciel. He might have just woken up, but he was a sharp-minded boy, and realized at once that Sebastian was unwilling to answer him directly.

"What?" He asked, a bit more forcefully but not yet approaching the tone he used for orders. "What were you about to say?"

Sebastian tilted his head and gave an overly-large smile that forced his eyes to close.

"Just that you should try it before you go saying that it would be uncomfortable."

Ciel's blue eyes narrowed.

"There's more to it than that." He stated confidently. "You are trying to avoid telling me something."

"Nothing of importance, master."

There was a silence that reeked of stalemate, before Ciel raised one eyebrow and asked,

"Do I _have_ to make this an order, Sebastian?"

The butler sighed, his face falling briefly into a troubled expression Ciel found amusing.

"Very well, master." He donned his stoic face once more before saying, "I know how it feels to curl up as a cat...because...I can become one any time I please."

Ciel choked suddenly on his tea, his eyes bulging in a most undignified manner as he stared at Sebastian, unbelieving.

"WHAT?!" He asked, as soon as he was able. "Why did you never tell me this before?"

"Is it really something that you feel you should have known from the beginning, my lord?"

"Perhaps not, but still...a cat, you say?"

"Well...a cat-like form..."

Ciel thrust his teacup forward, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up straight.

"Show me."

A brief pause.

"Master, I-"

"It's an order, Sebastian!" Ciel demanded.

A long pause. A gentle sigh from the demon.

"Very well, master."

Ciel had thought nothing about his butler could surprise him. After all their time together, and the atrocities he had seen Sebastian carry out, he did not think anything would shock him. As it turned out, this was something that could. In the blink of an eye his tall, trim butler was gone, and a great black panther was standing on four elegant paws in Ciel's master bedroom.

His jaw dropped as bright red feline eyes stared back at him. As the great creature took a step forward, Ciel recoiled slightly.

"Really young master, after all you have seen me do, are you truly frightened of me now?" There was humor in the familiar voice of his butler which came from the panther's lips. Ciel recovered quickly and lifted his nose into the air, replying,

"I'm not _afraid_, I've just never seen a real panther before. I've only ever seen pictures in books."

The black beast leapt lightly onto the bed beside Ciel, and the boy was shifted toward him as the mattress dipped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked in a mildly furious voice.

"You must accept all that comes with this form, master, if you demand to see it in its entirety."

So saying, Sebastian stretched out on his stomach beside Ciel and placed his large black head in Ciel's lap. The boy raised his hands awkwardly, looking down uncertainly at Sebastian's eyes staring up at him sweetly as only a cat could. Ciel opened his mouth to speak and then-

"ACHOO!"

Instantly Sebastian was off the bed and stood before him once again in his human form.

"My apologies, sir," he said, bowing, "I forgot about your allergy."

"Ah yes," Ciel said, wiping his nose. "Panthers are cats I suppose."

Ciel's allergy was an inescapable obstacle to Ciel seeing that magnificent cat form again. Until, that is, Ciel himself became a demon almost a year later. All his human ailments like allergies and asthma vanished after that. As soon as Ciel had adjusted to the changes of his new body, one of the first requests he made of Sebastian was to once again show him that form. Now that cats no longer irritated him physically, Ciel enjoyed them well enough. And Sebastian was not just any cat; he was large, soft to touch but sculpted with strong, lean muscle. Ciel had never done more than glance at the images of panthers in his natural history books before, and now he would find himself trekking about Europe with this great black feline padding gracefully beside him. While walking, Sebastian's shoulder came up to his waist. He was much larger than the wild panthers that Ciel had read about, and his red eyes set him apart the most; panthers in general were supposed to have pale green eyes. Also, Ciel was certain that most panthers did not talk. Sebastian's panther form, however, would open its mouth and speak to him just as suavely as any other day, advising him about hiking routes and prey.

A panther was a great asset when one's day was spent walking across the countryside, between visits to towns and cities that one passed on the way. While Ciel's own sense of smell and sight was incredibly sharper and keener as a demon, that did not mean that he automatically knew how to use these newfound abilities. Sebastian had to teach him that the overwhelmingly sweet scent Ciel could not identify was the smell of a human's blood, or that the bitter whiff they would come upon now and again was the sign of another demon.

"You see, master?" Sebastian would purr, rubbing his large black head against Ciel's hip, sometimes nearly knocking him over. "This scent is lined with a spice that indicates a female demon. She must have stayed in this part of the forest long enough to leave that heavy of an aroma."

Ciel would generally push Sebastian away from him whenever his panther form became affectionate, as most cats are. Over time, however, Ciel began to let his hand trail down Sebastian's soft back when they were walking together (if the bastard wasn't showing off by leaping upon rocks and cliffs). Soon this little acquiescence became Ciel letting the panther's head rest in his lap, and stroking it while it did so. A bit more time and Ciel progressed to actually going to lean against Sebastian like a chair when the great beast stretched out on the ground. Sebastian was always eager to accept him with all the pawing and purring expected from a cat. Ciel began to love cuddling up with Sebastian's panther form, just resting his head against the warm side, listening to him purr as he pet him. This time the sleek black fur did not cause Ciel discomfort. Instead he would run his fingers over it, through it, comparing it to silk as yet it was so much fuller to touch.

It was different somehow than seeing the animal as the trim man that Sebastian also became. He felt safer with the animal, a beast that could not help it's playful affections, as opposed to a man...which would have made the actions of touch much more complicated. Ciel refused to compound the two in his mind. There was human-Sebastian, and there was panther-Sebastian. He felt safe with both, but only sought the physical closeness with one. He would only sleep beside Sebastian if the demon took the form of that great panther. The boy sensed that his butler (more like his companion now), was frustrated by this, as if hurt by the fact that Ciel rejected sleeping close to his human body. It made little sense, but it was the conclusion he came to. He felt he could do little about it without acting awkward.

One night they had taken refuge in a deep cave with a soft, sandy floor. Sebastian had built a fire, and kept it blazing as they curled up between it and the wall of the cave. As Ciel lay beside the great cat he had come to secretly adore so, he felt something warm, wet, and slightly rough brushing his wrist. He jerked out of his drowsy state, to see Sebastian's head lingering over his arm, his broad feline tongue running along his flesh.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel demanded sleepily, pulling his hand away.

"There was a speck of dirt there, master." Sebastian quite literally purred, and continued to lick at him. "Don't you know that all cats clean their kittens?"

"I'm not your kitten!" Ciel protested weakly, easing back down onto his side as before, leaning back farther into the thrumming chest of the beast. Ciel let Sebastian lick up his hand, flexing his fingers at the light sensation. Eventually Sebastian gently rolled him onto his back, and Ciel felt those giant paws and teeth actually removing his shirt with ease. He no longer bothered with layers upon layers of fine silks and velvets. What good where they? This simple shirt was no match for the deft demon-panther. Ciel sighed and shivered as that warm, soft-furred body draped over him, resting its weight lightly between his legs. The black fur was so soft against his bare skin, and Ciel wanted to reach up and stroke it, but his arms were heavy with sleep. That tongue returned, licking his shoulder now. It was so incredibly long, much longer than a human tongue, and each lick took a significantly longer time than Ciel thought it might. The heat drug slowly along his flesh, warming it. Ciel had always thought that the little barbs on a cat's tongue would feel painful, but it was strangely nice, somewhat scratchy, and yet...teasing. He wasn't sure, but he suspected that Sebastian's tongue was not barbed at all, or at least, only a very small amount based on what he wanted it to be when he changed forms. It was far too soft and wet...

"Hmm...that's...odd..." Ciel murmured quietly, twitching a bit.

"It should feel nice." Sebastian said, his deep purring vibrating against the length of Ciel's prone body.

"It does..." Ciel answered, "just...somewhere between rough and soft...odd...Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, all cats tend to their kittens...with their tongues."

There was something suspicious about the way Sebastian had stated that, but Ciel was so relaxed and enjoying the stroking of that tongue so much that he dismissed it as paranoia. This was Sebastian, after all, and he trusted him with his life.

Which was why he simply arched a bit when that tongue began scraping over his sensitive nipples, when it seemed to deliberately drag against his sensitive places like the side of his neck, beneath his arm, and the curve of his hipbone. 'He's just cleaning you, that's all; you're just too sensitive. Snap out of it!' He couldn't take his own advice as the minutes wore on and Sebastian continued to purr against him, that warm tongue running over his bare upper body. The boy was starting to grow sensitive, more and more vulnerable to the movements of that tongue and those paws with started to knead against his sides as they held him. Those large pads on the bottom of Sebastian's great paws felt leathery and smooth against his skin. It was the strangest, and yet nicest sensation that he could ever remember feeling.

The great animal shifted above him, and Ciel found his trousers being tugged down by those claws. He gasped, but lay very still so that he would not get scratched.

"Be calm, young master." Sebastian cooed. "I just want to ensure that you are completely clean. Think of this as any other bath."

"Alright..." Ciel muttered, unable to find the strength to refuse. This was different, almost bordering on uncomfortably different, but with this new life of his he was more open to first-time experiences. Although this was a bit of a stretch. As he lay there, now completely bare, he felt his breathing increase as his heart rate did the same. He was naked before his butler. This was nothing new, and yet, he had never been naked and_ under_ him before. It was somehow embarrassing, and exciting...and...arousing. Ciel blushed as he felt his member fill slightly with interest. He peeked to see the panther's eyes gazing at his body as though it were the most sumptuous of prey. Ciel shuddered.

"Are you cold, young master?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his forehead against Ciel's chest.

"N-no." Ciel answered, his stuttering words hardly convincing. Sebastian seemed to know that he wasn't, and yet he continued to curl closer to him, purring loudly and rhythmically, almost smothering Ciel with his great, soft body. Ciel let out an unintentional moan, and his heavy hands forced themselves to rise, hooking around Sebastian's powerful shoulders. He pulled that incredible weight down onto him, feeling one paw rest on his collarbone, while that purring mouth came up to flick that long tongue over his ear.

Ciel jerked as that wetness coated his delicate earlobe. It tickled him deeply, but sent flutters of excitement through his belly. He pulled his shoulders up with a small chuckle, his fingers digging into the panther's fur, down to the skin.

"That's good, Sebastian..." Ciel breathed, tilting his head back so that searching tongue could run over the side of his neck.

"I thought it would be."

Ciel actually giggled as Sebastian's tongue ran through his hair on the side of his head, legitimately combing through it with the sudden barbs he seemed to have on that tongue. A few seconds later, he was licking Ciel's chest again, and the spines seemed to have disappeared.

"What...what are you doing to me, Sebastian?" He asked, squirming beneath the flick of that long tongue on his nipples again.

"Adoring your luscious body, my lord." Sebastian answered honestly.

"Oh..." Ciel couldn't say much more than that, feeling oddly alright with this prospect. Was it the change in his very being that made him more open to something so very intimate. "Alright then..."

He tightened his slender arms around the mighty cat, holding on tight, unconsciously spreading his legs wider on either side of the thick, vibrating sides of the animal. That low vibration, pulsing against his cock, was causing it to harden and lengthen with every passing second, coaxing him gently toward full rigidity. He rolled his hips up into that soft, giving underside of the panther's body.

"Ahh..." He gasped, trembling as the panther rocked back against him in response, pressing down into him to give him more delicious pressure. He looked up, and found his eyes locked with the cat's. They were Sebastian's eyes. He could transform his body however he wanted, but these eyes remained the same. They gazed at him adoringly, lovely and red, drawing him into the warmth of this strange embrace. Only knowing that this was Sebastian enabled Ciel to relax into this odd pleasure.

"You are lovely, young master." Sebastian purred, leaning down to lick at Ciel's cheek. "Your skin is so very soft, I can't taste it enough. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do this to you for all those years we spent together?"

"You did?!" Ciel gasped, clenching his hands into Sebastian's sleek back as the panther pressed down against him once more.

"Indeed, young master. Ahhh, you feel so good..."

"So do you." Ciel moaned in response, as Sebastian's incredibly long tongue began to stroke him all over his shoulders, neck, and chest. At first Ciel enjoyed this sensation, until it stretched on and on without going forward. His cock was now hard and damp against the thick fur pressing and vibrating against him, but he could do little more that squirm beneath the weight of that heavy body.

"Sebastian, please..." He whispered after several excruciating moments of this.

"What, master? Do you not like this?" Sebastian asked, giving a pointed lick against Ciel's nipple, which earned him a soft cry.

"Yes, yes, I do, but...I...I want it..."

"Somewhere else?" Sebastian asked, still managing to look smug through his intimidating panther face. When Ciel blushed and turned his wide eyes to look up at him in almost-shame, Sebastian purred so deeply that Ciel's lips parted on a whimper, feeling it tickle the head of his cock.

"Oh yes..." He barely breathed out, his little eyebrows tugging together in a begging expression. Sebastian was powerless against such a measure, and he immediately began sliding down Ciel's body, licking as he went. Ciel's hold on the animal slipped as he moved away, so he dug his fingers instead into the deep sand surrounding his body.

"On your knees." Sebastian said unexpectedly. Ciel had not thought that he would be changing positions at all, but as the great panther lifted his weight off of him, and a rush of cool air hit his body, Ciel shivered, quickly and shakily turning over to do as instructed. He could hear those magnificent purrs behind him, then above him, as Sebastian slowly straddled his lower body with his forepaws. Ciel continued to tremble when he felt that tongue again, in the center of his back, lightly stroking up between his shoulder blades. Ciel gasped, realizing for the first time just how sensitive the flesh on his back truly was. No one had ever touched him there for an length of time...

Now Sebastian cradled Ciel's hips in his oversized paws like a cat with a toy, and leaned over him to lick every inch of his back, slowly, teasingly, causing Ciel so much pleasure and yet working him up toward great frustration, as his cock only pulsed harder where it now hung between his thighs. When Sebastian began licking over the small of his back, Ciel suddenly gave a mighty jolt and cried out sharply.

"AHNNN! Oh god...what was?"

Sebastian repeated the action that drew such reactions, and received the same. It was a _painfully_ sensitive place, about the small dimples just below Ciel's waist and all around them. It was like a deep, fierce tickle that Ciel wanted to scratch, but at the same time such a biting pleasure that he felt his loins _throb_. Sebastian chuckled deeply, and began suddenly flicking the broad tip of that tongue back and forth over that place, so fast that Ciel's muscles in his legs were jumping violently with the spikes of electrifying pleasure that shot out from that place. Ciel himself was also whining loudly, wishing he did not sound so much like a woman and yet unable to form deeper sounds when the pleasure made his vocal chords squeeze his voice higher. It was almost violent pleasure, and he was unsure whether he wanted it to continue or end as the seconds waxed on. Finally his body decided for him, by his hips literally stuttering forward and his entire lower body shaking so hard that his flesh rippled. That was the signal to tell his butler to stop; that place was a hair trigger for his release, and he hadn't even felt that tongue upon...

"Stop, Sebastian!" Ciel wailed, actually pulling forward out of his padded-paw embrace and flipping over, gasping heavily and still shaking all over.

"Quite a pleasure zone I just found, eh, master?" Sebastian asked, one feline brow still managing to arch suggestively.

"Yes...but...that's not what I had meant..." Ciel panted, leaning back entirely now, once more on his back. He only faintly lifted his hips, hoping that Sebastian would get the hint. Of course, he always would. The leather-padded paws urged his legs to open even farther, exposing his jumping cock. It lay there, such a dark pink against the snowy whiteness of his abdomen, looking absolutely beautiful and delicious.

"My, my..." Sebastian said, eyeing the evidence of Ciel's excitement. "How could anyone look at that and say it's not meant to be tasted?"

Ciel's slender body literally shivered from head to toe, and Sebastian leaned his head down to catch the liquid that was flowing slowly from the tip with his very long tongue. That slightest touch made Ciel cry out, and he shifted his hips wantonly.

"More..." These please seemed to be tugged from his body by pure instinct, driven by a primal need to feel pleasure, as much as possible, as soon as he could. "More, please, Sebastian, lick me..."

"Shameless." Sebastian chuckled, his hot breath bathing Ciel's throbbing cock. The next second that tongue pressed against him, balls to head, before making a single stroke. When it did lick upwards, Ciel bucked his hips and moaned; it was one, long, continuous stroke that put heat, wetness, and pressure in all the right places almost at the exact same time. It was incredible. One large paw came up to pin Ciel down at his waist, the other pressed against the side of Ciel's cock to hold it still while he began assaulting it with that mighty tongue. Just like any other cat that might be eating something, Sebastian toyed with Ciel's cock, licking, nipping gently, and even pawing at it with his soft paws. The boy loved all of it, and was moaning and squirming within two minutes. It was unbearable, that illusion of being tasted so deliciously, and the sensations of that tongue on his most sensitive places. All the while Sebastian purred, growled, the sheer animalism sending Ciel's blood racing downward into his cock. This was incredibly erotic and felt so good. He could not last long now, there was no conceivable way he could put off that glorious release that was mounting, being pushed ever nearer by sensually quick licks and-

"UUGNNN!" Ciel keened, as Sebastian sat up on his back paws, actually placing both of his front paws against either side of Ciel's member, and rubbing it quickly, while licking at the head. Those deep, thick, soft paws enveloped him, along with that wetness flicking rapidly over the tip of his cock...he was lost, that was it...with a loud cry, Ciel coasted the fur on Sebastian's paws with his whiteness, which continued to shoot out in little aftershocks of pleasure.

Ciel was absolutely shaking, all weak-limbed and helpless where he lay spent on his back. Sebastian growled softly, and pulled his paws away, making Ciel's eyes go soft when he watched the demon-panther licking them clean like any other cat would any dirt on their paws.

"Good little kitten." Sebastian cooed, as he finished cleaning himself up and then moved on to very gently licking the remnants of Ciel's seed from his soft flesh.

"Don't call me...kitten..." Ciel slurred, his eyes dropping closed as he weakly shifted around a bit.

"Whatever you say, master."

The boy was more than happy to curl up against that large, fur-covered body, enjoying it against his naked one. He had no intention of putting his clothes back on now. With the fire to his back, and Sebastian's warm, purring chest to his front, he was utterly content. As was the demon who held him in his feline paws. Unbeknownst to Ciel, however, was Sebastian's longing to hold him...with his human arms.

'Ah well,' Sebastian thought to himself, content with snuggling the boy closer whle he could, 'perhaps another night.'

(MAYBE TBC?) You'll never know if you don't review lol your comments are like my lifeblood, so please, tell me what you think!


End file.
